Noel chez les Chapeaux de Paille
by E.M's Smile
Summary: UN OS One Piece qui a pour sujet, le 25 Décembre, Noel. Mais quelle originalité ! Un Noel comme les autres avec notre équipage préféré, j'ai nommé "Les Chapeaux de Paille !"


HELLOOOO ~ !

Je suis encore nouvelle au niveau « écrivain » mais Noel est un sujet qui inspire plus d'un ! ~_^ {-Nooon, sans blague ! –Arrête de te fiche de moi… T_T} Ahem…

 **Disclamer :** One Piece appartient à notre cher Oda Eiichiro !~ {-Il ne veut pas me céder One Piece… ? Non… ? toujours pas… ? Bon beh… merci quand même xD}

Je vous ennuie pas plus !

Bonne lecture mes petits crapauds ! :3

* * *

Le petit renne dormait paisiblement dans les bras de la rousse. Cette dernière d'ailleurs n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller le médecin de bord la rousse se tenait à sa droite, complètement ivre, et riait aux éclats voyant la situation gênante dans laquelle l'archéologue s'était mise.

Le capitaine du bateau se balançait, accroché aux cordages tel un primate imité par le long nez qui tenait dans sa main sa chope de rhum.

Le cuistot des chapeaux de paille passait son temps à servir et resservir la plupart des personnes présentes sur le bateau.

Le squelette chantait, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, les chansons de pirates les plus célèbres accompagné du cyborg.

Le second du capitaine était le seul encore conscient de la bêtise de la chose qu'il se produisait en ce moment : aucune personne n'était en forme pour défendre le bateau si un pirate adverse venait perturber l'ambiance festive en les attaquant et mettant à feu et à sec le bateau.

Mais après tout, personne ne viendrait les attaquer en ce jour, car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour chacun.

.

.

L'enfant aux cheveux bleus lui tendait le cadeau emballé, à l'intérieur se trouvait un simple foulard vert pour l'instant beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

Mais il se dit qu'il le garderait toujours, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était _elle_ qui lui avait offert.

.

Ce jour là, le roux lui avait remis cette photo de lui, son équipage, de la femme et de l'enfant. Inconscient, l'enfant ne se rendit pas compte de la valeur du présent offert par l'adulte.

Mais pourtant une pensée lui disait de garder cet objet simple. Toujours.

.

La chaleur présente dans la cuisine lui rappelait qu'il fallait un vague souvenir se rattachant à sa vie d'avant. Il ne la regrettait pas pour autant. Un homme lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention, ailleurs que les fourneaux. Il lui tendit un paquet emballé, dans celui-ci se trouvait son premier uniforme de cuisine.

Il savait qu'il le garderait toujours.

.

Le long nez et sa mère étaient tranquillement assis dans le salon : le petit sur les genoux de sa mère. L'adulte lui tendit un objet carré emballé. Le visage du plus jeune s'illumina il saisit le cadeau et s'empressa d'enlever le papier le recouvrant il y découvrit une photo et un papier. Sur la photo se trouvait sa mère, plus jeune enceinte et un homme. Son père. Les larmes aux coins des yeux le petit prit le papier et découvrit les mots écrits.

 _« Ton père t'aime, et t'aimeras toujours ! Vis ta vie et sois heureux ! »_

Il se blottit dans les bras de sa mère avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes sachant qu'il gardait ces deux objets durant toute sa vie.

.

Elles étaient trois à l'intérieur. Les deux petites se chamaillaient pour savoir qui était la préférée de leur mère adoptive. Cette dernière avait placée sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et rigolait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle tendit un cadeau à chacune miraculeusement, les deux petites s'étaient arrêtées de se chamailler et étaient à présent concentrer à défaire le papier qui recouvrait chacun des cadeaux.

La rousse resta bouche bée devant les cadeaux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Aussi simple soient-ils, le papier qui lui permettrait de faire ses premières cartes et le livre qui en disant long sur la navigation la comblèrent de joie : elle sauta dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère.

Elle garderait toujours ses premiers dessins et ce livre. Elle le savait.

.

Entourée d'adultes, elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque décorée. Par les fenêtres elle pouvait apercevoir la neige recouvrant les plaines de son île. Ce paysage l'enchantait.

Les adultes l'interpellèrent et elle vint les voir. Regroupés ils lui tendaient un présent. Curieuse elle le prit, s'assit et l'ouvrit calmement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit qui se tenait, souriante sur la photo. Ses cheveux blancs se posaient sur ses épaules et dans ses bras elle tenait un bébé brun.

Cette photo la représentait, elle et sa mère.

Elle se trouvait maintenant, le visage en larmes, tenant toujours la photo dans sa main, dans les bras d'un adulte.

Elle garderait toujours cette photo. A jamais.

.

Le médecin qui l'avait recueilli s'amusait avec lui. D'un geste brusque et empressé, il se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente le petit renne au nez bleu le suivait, curieusement.

Une fois dans la pièce l'adulte le rejoint, lui tendant un sac plein. Il le saisit de sa patte, hésitant. Le médecin l'incita à l'ouvrir d'un regard persuasif et d'un signe de tête. Le petit renne ouvrit alors le sac découvrant un chapeau.

« On sera assorti comme ça ! » Lui avait dit l'offrant, un grand sourire collé au visage.

Le petit l'enfonça sur sa tête, lui offrant lui aussi un sourire.

Il ne lâcherait jamais le cadeau reçu. Jamais.

.

L'alcool coulait à flot et tout le monde dansait, chantait. Il était au piano, la chope de rhum en main rigolant à gorge déployée.

Son capitaine s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'une voix enjouée de lui jouer la célèbre chanson « Le bon rhum de Binks ». Une fois fait le capitaine lui tendit une boite emballée : il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un des ces violons très rares et très cher.

Les larmes déferlant sur ses joues, il se disait que ce violon resterait toujours un symbole pour lui alors il le garderait à jamais.

.

Accompagné de son ami aux cheveux violets, ils rentraient du magasin. La femme et l'homme poisson les attendaient impatiemment, ils furent d'ailleurs accueillis par des adultes déjà bien éméchés. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent en soupirant. Le garçon aux cheveux violets se tourna vers le plus jeune en même temps de l'homme poisson ils tendirent au jeune un cadeau.

Le plus jeune s'étonna de ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Une paire de lunettes noires, trop grandes pour l'instant.

« Nous l'avons faites spécialement pour toi. » Lui dit l'offrant le plus jeune.

Le possesseur des lunettes fut inconsciemment touché par le geste. Il sourit et les mit sur son nez : il les garderait, toujours.

.

Les douze coups de l'horloge sonnèrent. Tout l'équipage se regroupa au centre de la pelouse du bateau. Chacun leva sa chope, de nouveau rempli, et hurlèrent à plein poumons.

 ** _« Joyeux Noel ! »_**

Ils burent un coup et se tournèrent vers le petit renne, relevant leur chope pleine, ils crièrent ensemble.

 ** _« Joyeux anniversaire Chopper ! »_**

Vint ensuite les cadeaux, les deux gâteaux pour les deux fêtes.

Ils rigolaient de bon coeur heureux.

Oui parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

.

Et en ce jour on pouvait apercevoir, sur le bateau ou encore sur les personnes présentes, les biens qui ne laisseraient jamais tomber.

Leurs cadeaux.

* * *

Voilà ~ [4 pages World presque entières *w* Je suis fière de moi… *w* !]

Bon je reconnais que je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour la fin… '-_-

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !

Je sais que l'anniversaire de Chopper c'est le 24 Décembre mais je savais pas quand j'allais poster… J'hésitais entre le 24 et le 25 [certains fêtent Noel le 24, d'autres le 25… donc je savais pas trop…]

Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel et tout le baratin qui va avec xD {-Le baratin c'est pour le nouvel an… -Rhooo c'est bon ! xD}

Review ? Avis ?

Je vous embrasse fort !

Joyeux Noel !

Crapounette2.0


End file.
